


Teratophilia - Monster Lovers in Action

by knotyourboyfriend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Fetish, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Fade to Black, Fish Man, Fish dick, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Sea Monsters, Size Kink, Smut, Teratophilia, Two Cocks, Webbed Hands, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, cum kink, diphalia, fish sex, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotyourboyfriend/pseuds/knotyourboyfriend
Summary: A collection of stories of monsters and their human lovers.Posted on AO3 following the Tumblr Purge 2018. Formerly @knotyourboyfriend





	1. Werewolf Lover(M)/Reader (Unspecified gender)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine taking your werewolf lover's knot for the first time.

You thought it’d never happen. You loved the stretch and burn of his cock, but no matter how desperate you got, every time he’d mount you he’d pull back right before he came. 

You loved the feeling of his warm come flooding over your back and dripping down between your legs. You loved the needy whines and frustrated growls he gave every time he had to make himself pull back.

But after tonight you were never letting him come anywhere but buried inside you. As soon as you heard the start of his rumbling growl you flipped him over and fucked yourself down on his huge knot with everything you had. 

You’d never felt this full, and your body reflexively contracted around the new bulk as it popped past your rim and tied you together. His surprise at the move only registered for a split second before he roared and bit down into your shoulder hard. His thrusts suddenly frantic and his panting turned to feral snarls against your torn shoulder. His hips stuttered and his thick knot tugged at your rim, but held fast. His whole body tensed and you felt waves of his thick, hot come pump into you in time with the waves of your own pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this work as a challenge for myself to write a piece from the reader's POV without specifying their gender.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Fish Monster Lover(M)/Reader(F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your fish monster lover being turned on by your bright coloured hair.

It’d been an impulse really, and it wasn’t like you hadn’t dyed your hair before. You’d never tried green, but after seeing some of the beautiful shades that shimmered over your lovers skin you couldn’t resist.  
It was obvious the moment he saw you that you’d been right about this particular shade. His smooth flanks instantly flashing that same green in arousal. The dance of colour across his skin was spectacular, and your mouth watered when he spread his pelvic fins to palm his already half-hard cocks.   
You were addicted to the delicious stretch and slide of his twin cocks. You loved how he could fill you with one, and slip the other between your folds to play with your clit. You’d lost yourself to that sensation countless times, as your lover gripped your hips with his cool, webbed hands and hissed through his own orgasm.

You weren’t expecting the thick press of both smooth heads at your entrance. But you looked down to see him gripping his twin cocks in a clawed fist as he forced them into you.

That beautiful green bloomed across his chest and the edges of his fins flashed iridescent. He hissed as you shifted to accommodate the unfamiliar bulk, and you moaned when his hips finally started to roll against your own. 

He was like a force of nature, and there was nothing you could do against the onslaught of sensation. Pleasure rising in you like a tide, cresting higher with each rolling thrust. 

Suddenly he stilled, and you screamed when you felt yourself forced even wider, trapped between pleasure and pain. The heads of his cocks were pulling away from each other, spreading your inner walls unbearably wide. But the overwhelming feeling of emptiness only lasted a second. Your lover screeched and came hard, flooding that new space inside you with inky cum. Your own orgasm ripping through your body, surprising your lover when he felt the hot gush of liquid where your bodies were joined. 

Both too exhausted to move, you laid together on the bank and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
